1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic card connector, and particularly to an electronic card connector having a card ejection mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers are widely used for small volume thereof and convenience thereof for carrying. The limited space inside a notebook computer cannot accommodate too many devices and components, so the notebook computer is usually equipped with an electronic card connector for mating with various card, such as a memory card, an extended memory card and a hard disk, etc. However, each card mentioned above is inserted into the notebook computer fully or almost fully, so a large force is required to pull it out. In addition, the card has only a very little portion outside the notebook computer, so it is often difficult to manually grasp the card and pull it out of the notebook computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,136 discloses an electronic card connector with a card ejection mechanism for ejecting the card out of a notebook computer. The card ejection mechanism is disposed on one side of the electronic card connector and comprises a push rod, a guide attached to the push rod, a swing arm pivotably disposed in an inner face of a shield and a slide plate coupled with the swing arm. The push rod comprises a button which extends outside of the notebook when the electronic card connector is equipped on the notebook. As an operator exerts a force on the button, the electronic card is ejected out of the electronic card connector by the card ejection mechanism. However, the notebook is often configured with various profiles for matching various requirements of different people, so the button needs to be designed to match with the profiles of the notebook. Accordingly, the various electronic card connectors will often be newly designed and manufactured respectively only because of changes of the buttons, thereby increasing the cost of manufacture. To resolve the problem mentioned above, U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,311 discloses an electronic card connector with a card ejection mechanism. The card ejection mechanism comprises a push rod and a separate button extending outside of the notebook and assembled to the push rod by a peg, thereby we only need newly design and manufacture various buttons to match with the profiles of the notebook. However, it is sometimes laborious and troublesome to assemble the button to the push rod using the peg.
Hence, an improved electronic card connector is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.